1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leveling platforms and more particularly to a backpacking table adapted to provide a stable and level or horizontal surface irrespective of the slope of the underlying ground surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Backpacking places various demands and constraints on equipment utilized because there is a limit as to what can be carried by an individual. Compactness and weight are two of the more important constraints. Thus, backpacking equipment is generally required to be lightweight and of a size that can be conveniently accommodated in a backpack.
Because the terrain to which backpackers are attracted is seldom level, there is a need to provide a stable and level platform for accommodating various needs. Such might be accomplished by a flat substrate with legs which are readily adjustable to provide a substantially horizontal or level supporting surface irrespective of the slope of the underlying ground surface. Such a surface could be utilized for a variety of purposes, e.g. cooking, eating, and effecting equipment repairs, but would not necessarily address the problem of size and weight.
Backpacking stoves are sometimes provided with adjustable legs which provide a small degree of leveling adjustment, but such legs do little for stability, particularly with respect to steep sloping surfaces. There are also products that improve the stability of some stoves, but do not provide a leveling capability.